


For Lelamore

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rain, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. Kiss in the rain (I got two of these for different pairings omg. Also I’m really sorry but I hate this pairing. I tried just for you :3)<br/>For lelamore on tumblr. She asked,</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lelamore

"Dave?" John called, surprised to find his boyfriend sitting on his front porch in the middle of the night. It was pouring wet outside and Dave looked completely soaked to the bone.

"Who else would it be?" The vague smile john was rewarded with made his heart jump out to meet the other like it always did. "Come on out here I want to show you something."

"What could you possibly have to show me that you couldn’t take inside?" John demanded, looking vaguely peeved but not really feeling it. He was far too curious.

"It’s a secret."

"Bullshit. If you’re about to tell me than it’s not a secret. If it really was a secret, you would insist on not showing me in public." John didn’t know why he was being so pushy, but he really didn’t feel like getting soaked right now. The rain was pattering so loud the two had to nearly shout to be heard.

"Just come out here!" The blond huffed, reaching out and tugging John outside by his shirt.

It was suddenly very cold, very wet, and very embarrassing for John. Even though he was not particularly ashamed of his sexuality or his chosen partner, it was still very awkward for him to think that his neighbors knew. He always brought Dave inside and shut the door before he kissed him.

"Dave!" John shouted, a little breathless as he was pulled to the others’ chest and his eyes went wide. "Dave what are you-?"

Dave simply placed a finger over his lips, smiling faintly as he leaned his head back into the rain and let it wash over him.

"Dave there was no secret was there?"

"Nope."

"Why did you want me outside?"

"So I can do this." Dave smiled, actually full-on smiled, and leaned down to press his lips to John’s.

The kiss was short, sweet and not particularly satisfying, and John found himself chasing the other to kiss him again, this time with a whole lot more passion. And this time he almost fell over on top of the other with how much force he put into it.

They both pulled away breathless and laughing, before John’s face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. “We’re going to catch cold!” He shouted, suddenly tugging his still laughing boyfriend inside.

They dropped their wet clothing by the door, not bothering with them as John lived alone. They took a warm shower together, stealing multiple kisses and touches as they did, and then toweled each other off before grabbing some boxers from John’s room and then turning on the TV.

They sat there, watching dumb movies and a few disks of Animaniacs for a good four and a half hours before John fell asleep first, Dave not long after.


End file.
